


Ch.12

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [13]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 2





	Ch.12

1

身体好了之后边伯贤又开始持续的晚睡，虽然绝大部分是工作时程的关系，但没行程的日子，也因为他在烦恼一些有的没的，发个呆再加上打会儿电动，不知不觉天就亮了

就好比今天，边伯贤刚和朋友结束一场吃鸡坐在床上，抬头看了下时钟，凌晨4点20分，却一点想睡的感觉也没有，虽然明天没有行程，但再不睡好像不行了...

咚咚

突然两下轻轻的敲门声，边伯贤朝门口看去，正好和从门缝间露出的一双大眼睛对上了，吓得他差点叫出声

“呃——朴灿、烈？”

边伯贤迟疑的喊出对方的名字，门后的Alpha才推开门露出一张完整的皱着眉的脸，“还不睡？”

“啊...说、说我你不是也醒着？”

“我起来上厕所，看到你房间灯亮着还以为是你忘记关。”朴灿烈打了个呵欠，斜倚在门边沉着眼神扫了一圈边伯贤的房间，最后视线落在还来不及关机的电脑荧幕上，“身体好了就又不睡觉啦？”

“才不是...就，有一点睡不着。”

“怎么了？”

边伯贤低下头没有回应，或者说他不知道该怎么回应，跟造成他烦恼的原因本人诉说烦恼这种事他可做不出来，只得鸵鸟心态似的先避开视线再说

布料摩擦和木质地板被踩得嘎吱嘎吱响的声音传进耳里，越靠越近，然后停下，即便对方的影子都罩在自己头上了，但边伯贤就是装作不知道死盯着脚掌不抬头。Alpha看着他这个样子不禁笑了出来，在他身边盘腿坐下，大手去揉细软的发丝

“我还什么都没说呢，你别这么沮丧啊。”

“...谁沮丧了。”

边伯贤从低沉带着笑意的声音想像那人温柔和煦的笑容，忍不住偷偷抬眼看了眼

都知道Alpha怕热，睡觉时穿着的无袖背心露出手臂肌肉一览无遗，衬着头顶几撮睡翘了的银白色头发，一米八五的男人此时看着竟有些说不出的可爱

边伯贤看得入神，对方说了什么也只是傻愣愣的应了声，根本没听进耳朵里

“——那就说定啦，明天可别睡过头喔。”

“喔？”

“大邱可远着呢，得早点出门才不会碰见太多人...”

“等、等等，为什么要去大邱？”

“刚刚不是说了明天一块出去玩吗。”朴灿烈耐心给人又说了一遍

“谁跟谁？”

“你跟我啊。”

“为什么？！”

朴灿烈被边伯贤太过惊吓的表情逗得失笑，“什么为什么，我们明天都休假，出去玩有什么问题吗？”

“可是...只有我们两个？去大邱？要怎么去？在路上被认出来怎么办？”

“这些我会解决的，你只要穿好衣服出门就行了。”朴灿烈笑着掐了下边伯贤的脸颊后起身，走到门口的时候又回头叮咛，“早点睡吧，明天可别赖床。”

“...欸，不是，我说朴灿——”

碰地一声门被关上了，边伯贤望着紧闭的房门，一脸茫然

虽然不知道这个莫名其妙就定下来的行程是怎么回事，但边伯贤只知道一件事，今晚是铁定要失眠了

*

边伯贤是被饭香唤醒的，好像是刚煮好的白饭，还有五花肉被煎得又焦又香的味道

虽说昨晚烦恼的在床上翻来覆去，最终还是因为疲惫而稍稍睡了会儿，也不沈，早上对房金俊勉出门的声音也有听见，只是睁不开眼。边伯贤点开手机，自己也才约莫睡了两个小时而已，他呆坐在床上，直到外头的阳光照进房间里才慢悠悠地起床洗漱

踩着楼梯下楼的时候边伯贤几乎要说服自己昨晚只是做了个荒唐的梦，梦见朴灿烈约自己出门，现在在楼下做饭的一定是都暻秀，然后看见朴灿烈穿着外出服包着条围裙站在厨房立刻被事实暴击

“呦，比我想得早起。”

没注意到Omega黑了一半的脸，朴灿烈扬起手里的锅铲朝对方挥了挥，“我弄了早餐，吃了再出门吧？”

边伯贤讷讷的点头，在餐桌坐下打开用锅盖罩着的盘子朝里头看了眼，脸色更差了

我草，怎么又是紫菜包饭！

简单吃过早饭之后坐在沙发等朴灿烈洗碗，边伯贤从转角的镜子看着那人的背影发愣，忽然发现两人不约而同穿了白色T恤和牛仔裤，虽然朴灿烈穿的是短裤，边伯贤还是不由得的心情好起来，手抓住自己衣服布料的一角一面傻笑，又突然生出一股冲动想立刻上楼把整套衣服给换了

想着想着，边伯贤又慌张了起来，看着从厨房出来的人出声唤了对方

“...灿烈啊，我们真的要去大邱吗？”

刚从厨房出来的朴灿烈甩着手上的水，偏头望着在沙发上抱腿缩成一团的Omega，“你不喜欢大邱？那换个地方好啦，明洞？还是大田？”

“哎，我不是不喜欢大邱，我是说...”

边伯贤看着朴灿烈拿在手里绕圈儿的车钥匙，忽然不知道该怎么开口才好，想去和不想去的心情在相互拉扯，最后半推半就的被拉出门，走到停车场的路上嘴里还念叨个不停

“...这样真的好吗？万一被看到的话、又只有我们两个——”

即便头上已经被安上了安全帽，Omega还是紧锁眉头喋喋不休的嘀咕，脸上深深的忧虑让朴灿烈不禁苦笑着拍了下那颗变厚实的脑袋，“你消停些吧，别总瞎担心。”

“谁瞎担心了，我们俩这样出门说不定又要被写成什么新闻了！”

“以前练习生的时候你可没在意过这些。”

“那是以前！现在EXO都出道7年，去过十几个国家巡回了怎么能跟从前默默无闻的练习生时期相比——”

“可你还是边伯贤啊？”

朴灿烈慢慢的转动钥匙发动引擎，转过身替边伯贤把安全帽扣带调整成合适头的大小，掀开透明镜片看着他的眼睛，“我想和你骑一台机车出门，一起去很多地方玩，不管我们是不是众所皆知的EXO都不会影响我这个人，还有我喜欢的事。”

最后他坐上了摩托车，朝边伯贤拍拍后座，露齿一笑

“上车吧？伯贤？”

“...”

是啊，我还是边伯贤，你也还是朴灿烈

小摩托奔驰在路上时，边伯贤一直盯着朴灿烈宽阔的肩膀，几年前还没出道的朴灿烈肩膀还没这么宽，大概是因为还没开始健身吧，那时候还是练习生的两人每天相约一起回家，他为了跟朴灿烈多聊两句天总是特地搭地铁绕远路，和朴灿烈分手之后再自己返搭回家。后来朴灿烈不知从哪儿弄来一辆电动摩托，没有练习的日子他们就一起骑着出门，去吃年糕、看电影，有时候只是出门绕着公园骑一圈就回来，有时候回到公司门口就被一群粉丝包围，有时候骑得远了赶不上练习时间被前辈骂到臭头，金俊勉虽然出来帮他们解围但回宿舍之后又会拽住他们俩继续骂...

所有回忆混在脑子里乱七八糟的，却每个都非常鲜明，甚至连他们第一次一起出门穿的衣服边伯贤都记得清清楚楚

这么多年，在前头骑车的背影还是同一人，为自己挡住了所有风，让自己舒适的待在身后依恋他的背影

是啊，我还是边伯贤，那个喜欢你的边伯贤

一直都是

心口抽了下，透过镜片看出去的景色变得模糊，边伯贤伸手拽着那人衣服的下䙓，却不敢碰着他的身体

2

“哇啊！到了——！”

两人骑了好一段路又改搭地铁，大约中午才到达目的地，幸好因为过了尖峰时间又是开向人少的地方的车，一路上畅行无阻都没被人认出来

“亏我怕被认出来把脸包的这么严实，竟然完全没碰上我们爱丽，到底该高兴还是难过呢...”

边伯贤朝Alpha翻了个白眼，“既然担心还出门，真搞不懂你。”

“很久没出来玩了嘛，偶尔这样两个人出来走走挺不错的。”朴灿烈笑出一口白牙回应，手搭在边伯贤肩上哼着歌

从车站出来走了一小段便看见条大河，河边是一片绿油油的草皮坡道，朴灿烈立马眼睛一亮，沿着坡道向下跑去在空地上又跑又跳的，又回头朝边伯贤招手，“伯贤你快下来！你看这条河、闪闪发亮的好漂亮啊！”

“呀你悠着点，小心摔倒！真是，怎么跟梦龙似的...”

边伯贤碎念着一边小跑追了过去，下了坡道却没看见人，他疑惑地左顾右盼，却忽然被人从后面抱住了腰

“飞起来啰——！”

“唔、哇啊！”

力气大的Alpha把人锢在身上直接抱起来转圈，边伯贤一下子没反应过来就被带着整个人双脚离地，稀里糊涂的给晃了好几圈，眼睛都花了直嚷嚷着放他下去，挣扎的期间绊到了对方的脚，结果两个人抱着对方一起友好的滚下了坡道，在河堤边紧急煞车

“啊、你干什么呢笨蛋...”

边伯贤被抱在朴灿烈怀里护着所以没伤着，只是额头和他的下巴磕了下，看着对方下巴一小块的红肿，边伯贤是又气又心疼

朴灿烈嘿嘿两声，伸手揉了揉Omega同样被撞红了的额头，“痛吗？”

“...让你胡闹。”

红着脸打开朴灿烈的手，边伯贤挣扎着要脱离对方的怀抱，朴灿烈顺势把人抱着坐起来，把边伯贤放下后自己仰躺在草地上用手枕着头

“这里天气真好，空气也很舒服呢。”

边伯贤跟着看向天空，湛蓝的天，恣意飘忽的云，还有身边躺着的人，一切都很让人放松

“...是啊，真的很舒服。”边伯贤喃喃说道

“这里比首尔要好呢，有干净的河跟草地，而且没有让人烦恼的事。”

“你也有烦恼的事？”

Alpha哈哈笑了两声，看上去倒没什么不愉快的感觉，“真失礼，是人都会有烦恼的。”

“那、你的烦恼是什么？”

“嗯...很多啊，”相较于边伯贤小心翼翼的提问，朴灿烈只蹙眉稍稍想了想后劈里啪啦地开口说了一大串，“像是，最近写歌的副歌歌词有点卡住了、钟仁吃了我的限量版巧克力、很贵的手机保护膜碎了...”

桃花眼微眯着停顿了下，眼神淡淡的飘向远方，“还有我们伯贤最近都不理我啦，之类的烦恼有很多呢。”

朴灿烈说这话时语调慢慢的，不快不慢地陈述着，边伯贤听着还以为在说别人的事，回过神来才发现这个人正在抱怨自己呢，边伯贤忽然脸上有些烧

“我哪有...”

“怎么没有，你最近都不和我玩了，连视线都不愿意和我对上呢——”说完还故作幽怨地瞥了边伯贤一眼，弄得后者坐立不安，双手无措地在牛仔裤上来回搓着

“我、我...”

忽然一阵风吹来，边伯贤额前略长的浏海被风吹得扎了眼睛，他想伸手去拨，却有一只手先一步帮他拨开，略粗糙的手指把细柔的发丝轻轻塞到耳后

“不要不理我啦，我会很难过，然后寂寞到死掉的。”

那手指上因为玩乐器磨出的一点粗茧擦过皮肤，感觉心痒痒的

如果这不是喜欢，不能的吧

“...你是兔子吗。”

边伯贤啐了他一口，脸上的笑在阳光下看上去柔和而温暖

*

“饿了吗？”

边伯贤摸了摸肚子，虽然还没有中午，但大概是早餐吃得少现在确实有些饿了

“我知道一间很好吃的辣炒年糕店，是你会喜欢的味道”朴灿烈站起身拍拍屁股，朝边伯贤伸手，“走吧。”

边伯贤仰头看了眼，有些迟疑才伸手握住那只手，朴灿烈把人拉起来之后也没有松手的意思就这么牵住他的手往前走。边伯贤乖巧地让牵着，一路上低着头安安静静跟在后面走像只胆儿小的幼犬，手心传来的温度让人眷恋，甚至走到了年糕店门口边伯贤还有些舍不得松手

“到了。”

朴灿烈拍拍边伯贤的手，拉开门示意他先进去

店内空间不大，里头的装潢也是偏向朴实简单的风格，放眼望去清一色木头色的桌椅和墙面倒不显得简陋，和老板娘要了菜单，朴灿烈带着边伯贤到窗边的位子坐下，翻开菜单一面熟客似的向他介绍起来，“大邱的薄饺子就属他们家的最有名，再点一份炒年糕配着他的辣酱一块儿吃，辣中又带点甜可好吃了。”

“嗯、那就各叫一份，我还想喝可乐。”

“好。”

朴灿烈去结帐的期间，边伯贤好奇的转着脖子四处张望，许是还没到饭点，店里只有柜台的老板娘和一对老夫妻的客人坐在边伯贤他们隔壁，老先生正耐心的把年糕条切成一小块一小块，然后用叉子插起来慢慢喂老太太吃，在老太太咀嚼的时候自己才吃上几口，老太太则拿着卫生纸替丈夫擦拭嘴角沾上的红色酱汁，两人没说什么话，脸上却始终挂着淡淡的微笑

看上去，好像很快乐的样子

“瞧什么呢，这么专心。”

“啊...”

回到位子的朴灿烈顺着边伯贤的视线看过去笑了出来，拿筷子轻敲他的额头，“别瞧啦，我们的餐很快就来了。”

“我、我才不是因为这个——”

边伯贤恼羞的朝Alpha挥去一拳，对方也由着他挥舞小拳头，等他打够了再拿冰镇得透凉的可乐哄他喝了消气

不过等年糕和饺子上来之后，边伯贤也没功夫和朴灿烈生气了

整盘红通通的辣炒年糕飘散着香辣却不呛人但味道，光是视觉上就让人直吞口水，另一盘薄饺子是刚刚煎好的，边缘带着一点煎焦了的咖啡色，微微冒着热气的样子看着心里都暖了起来

正式出道之后就很少有机会在外面吃这种小吃了，不像练习生的时候时常往外跑，一时食物的香味带着回忆涌上心头，边伯贤忽然有些舍不得吃了

“别发呆了，凉了可不好吃。”先是欣赏了一番边伯贤瞪着食物双眼发直的模样，朴灿烈用筷子夹了一条年糕放进嘴里试试味道，又把薄饺子全部放到年糕上后把整盘推到边伯贤眼前，“趁热快吃。”

“你不一起吃吗？”

朴灿烈笑着摆摆手，“我还不饿，你先吃。”

边伯贤点点头，先尝了口年糕，瞬间双眼放光，嘴巴嚼着说不出话来

“好吃吧？而且不怎么辣，我们都能吃的。”

好不容易吞下嘴里的食物，边伯贤回答的同时还忙着准备往嘴里继续塞，把嘴里塞满了东西还不忘伸出小舌把嘴边的沾上酱汁一起扫进去，鼓着圆滚滚的脸颊朝对方直点头，“这个真、真的好好吃，不会太好吃了吗？我说朴灿烈你上哪儿找着这家店的？”

说着，又一面用叉子串几根年糕和鱼糕，沾了满满的甜辣酱汁往朴灿烈那边递

“尝尝，真的特别特别好吃。”

朴灿烈本来只是静静看着Omega暴风进食，觉得可爱就不知不觉发起呆，眼前突然窜出的年糕串把他吓了跳，有些无措地看了看边伯贤，结果收到后者因为少一只手吃饭而不耐烦催促的眼神，朴灿烈只好赶紧凑过去张口吃掉

“哎哎哎、酱汁酱汁！”

“唔、嗯？”

边伯贤指着从年糕末端，因为朴灿烈还来不及吃进嘴里而正要滴落的橘红色酱汁，顾不得嘴里还咬着东西伸手就去接，接是接住了却自己沾了手还不小心弄脏袖口。边伯贤懊恼的皱眉，缩手抱着袖子查看染了色的地方

“啊！你看啦，都弄脏了！”他哼唧着抱怨，在桌子下用膝盖去顶那人的腰

朴灿烈哭笑不得的摸摸腰，抽了两张卫生纸想替他擦拭，却被粗鲁的抢了过去还附赠一声闹别扭的鼻音

“是我的错吗？”

“呜呜我的白衣服...”

“行了行了 别那么委屈，我一会儿给你买一件还不成吗？”Alpha最看不得那人委屈的小样儿，无奈地出声求饶，压低身体歪着头想找到他用浏海盖住到眼睛

“...”

“伯贤呐？”

噗嗤一声，一双笑弯了的下垂眼从头发的缝隙冒出来

“...这可是你自己说的。”

边伯贤一张小脸上满满的奸计得逞，又夹了一个饺子塞进朴灿烈嘴里，托着下巴笑笑地望着他，“别反悔啊。”

朴灿烈嚼着嘴里的饺子，好像能看见眼前那个一身白的人后头长出一条毛绒绒的狐狸尾巴

tbc


End file.
